dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Potential Unleashed
Mystic GohanDragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 Mightiest Gohan Strongest Warrior GohanDragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 Super Gohan (''Chou Gohan)Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Ultimate Gohan''Budokai Tenkaichi'' seriesDragon Ball Super Potential Unleashed Gohan''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'', 2015 |debut = Manga: "Deep Trouble!!" Anime: "Unlucky Break" |user = Gohan/Future GohanDragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, 2007/Gohan: Xeno GokuDragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, 2015 Goten: Xeno Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 |color = (aura) |class = Power Up Transformation |similar = God-like Saiyan No Ego Zone Ultra Instinct -Sign- }} Potential Unleashed, also called Ultimate form, is a powerful state accessible to someone who has undergone Old Kai's Unlock Ability to use it at the highest level. As a result of this, the user enters into a state that brings out their full dormant potential and focus it to push their power well-beyond their normal limits.Dragon Ball chapter 479, "The Zeta Sword" Overview Appearance When Gohan accesses his Ultimate state, his appearance does not undergo drastic changes. While he essentially remains normal in appearance, his face gets slightly more defined. His eyes become sterner and outlined, showing noticeable intensity when serious, similar to his Super Saiyan forms. In the anime, when accessing the full power of this state, it also tends to make a bang of hair fall over his forehead. In the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series and in Dragon Ball Super, this transformation gives the user a vivid white aura, as well as a noticeable white glow off of their body. Usage and power Gohan's Potential Unleashed power was stated to be greater than Super Saiyan 3.Dragon Ball chapter 498, What's Boo Doing?! While normally taking roughly a day to perform and complete the ritual by Old Kai, Gohan's exceptionally immense dormant capacities required Gohan to continue for several more hours. Once finished, Gohan was instructed to power up as if to transform into Super Saiyan - but to throw in a kiai while doing so. Upon doing so, Gohan's form remained unchanged. Old Kai then explained that Gohan harnessed so much power naturally, he didn't need to transform. Its might greatly exceeds the full power of Super Saiyan 3. Also, despite being a natural state the unlocks one's most inner developed capacities, regular training is still required to keep up his peak performance after the initial release as lack of such will leave the person unable to access this state. After a reunion with Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, Gohan quickly overcomes Super Buu with little effort. As Super Buu became unable to land a single hit on Gohan, who subsequently pummels the monster mercilessly, Super Buu proceeds to blow himself up in an attempt to kill Gohan. However, Gohan succeeds in escaping the explosion along with Piccolo and the boys. Super Buu returns one hour later, insisting on finishing his fight with Gotenks before battling Gohan. However, once the boys fused into Gotenks, they, as well as Piccolo, are absorbed by Super Buu. With his new power, Super Buu's strength was on par with Ultimate Gohan and using Piccolo's superior combat skills and intellect, Super Buu plays mind games with Gohan to throw him off and quickly gains the upper hand to systematically wear Gohan down. Realizing that Gohan was now against the odds, a newly revived Goku suddenly arrives, prompting the use of Potara Earrings for fusion. However, Gohan fails to catch the earring and by the time he found it, Gotenks had defused inside Super Buu's body, prompting the Majin to absorb Gohan and become more powerful than ever. In Dragon Ball Super, Gohan powered up into his Potential Unleashed state in order to fight against the God of Destruction Beerus, however, he was easily incapacitated by the god. Later, during Frieza's revenge, lost most of his power after focusing purely on his education. Though in the anime, he was noted to still be stronger than Piccolo. In order to compensate somewhat for his diminished performance, Gohan was instead forced to rely on Super Saiyan, which let Gohan effortlessly defeats Ginyu after he accessed Tagoma's full power. Gohan noted that maintaining Super Saiyan form with his diminished conditioning caused a considerable strain on his body, preventing him from using it for long. [[file:Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-88-images-22.jpg|thumb|Gohan reawakening his Ultimate state in Dragon Ball Super]] After his humbling defeat from the resurrected and empowered Frieza, Gohan resumed training with Piccolo, which ultimately restored his unlocked potential. By the Tournament of Power, as a final training session for it Piccolo pressured Gohan in a sparring match to make Gohan fully reawaken his Ultimate state. Upon doing so, base Gohan with his Ultimate state was able to swiftly gain the upperhand over Piccolo even when the latter swarmed Gohan with clones, whereas before Piccolo repeatedly defeated Gohan one-on-one with ease despite transforming into Super Saiyan 2. When Gohan dropped his guard, however, Piccolo still managed to strike him in the back. Gohan later fought Goku on par with this power in a practice battle royal. At base power, Gohan was roughly on par with Super Saiyan 2 Goku. When Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue and Gohan used his full Potential Unleashed power, he was able to hold his own against his father but was beaten in one hit when Goku powered himself up with Kaio-ken. In the Tournament of Power, Gohan used his Potential Unleashed form to battle and defeat Obuni. He then used his full power Potential Unleashed state to gain an advantage over final form Frieza and pushed him back when they were acting so that Frieza could gain Frost's trust, True Golden Frieza proved to be able to quickly take down Ultimate Gohan during the bout. Gohan again used this state at full power to battle Saonel and Pirina when their powers stabilized. Gohan then uses it against the Universe 3 fused warriors Koichiarator and Anilaza. He used it again against Top and against Dyspo. In the manga, Gohan used his Potential Unleashed form for the entirety of the Tournament of Power - facing foes such as the Trio of Danger and Methiop - but only utilized it's full power to battle Super Saiyan Kefla. In this state, he was able to fight evenly with her with Piccolo noting that Gohan had gotten stronger as a result of the fight, though it is noted by Krillin that he was not as strong as Goku (who possessed the Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) - but potentially could stronger than him be if he focused on training. The fight eventually led to both combatants becoming exhausted and knocking each other out of the ring. Super Saiyan application Even after taking on his Potential Unleashed state, despite his personal choice to refrain from doing so in battle, Gohan has shown that he is still capable of furthering powering up into his Super Saiyan forms.IC Carddass Dragon Ball: Ultimate Gohan double sided transformation card In the Dragon Ball Super anime Gohan states that he will not use Super Saiyan alongside Potential Unleashed as he is aiming for a different ultimate form to Goku's. In the original version of the Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods film Gohan accessed his Potential Unleashed state, and then even further into a Super Saiyan, using the form to combat Beerus. In both the movie and saga version of the battle against Beerus, Gohan also transformed into a Super Saiyan to assist with Goku becoming a Super Saiyan God. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and it's anime adaptation, Gohan cannot access his full Potential Unleashed power and as such has to become a Super Saiyan. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Gohan uses his unlocked potential to battle the evil monster Hirudegarn but is eventually taken down by the monster's immense power. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Gohan uses his Ultimate state to engage the God of Destruction Beerus, briefly putting him into a Full-Nelson only for it to be reversed. Gohan is then swung around and is forced to collide heads with Buu. Beerus then proceeds to take Gohan down with a heavy kick to the abdomen. Video Game Appearances Gohan can use this power in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' series, and ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Gohan receives the same powerup that present Gohan received. In Dragon Ball Heroes, it returns as one of Gohan's forms and Goten: Xeno receives the powerup as well. Goten: Xeno has Old Kai unlock his potential during the Demigra Assault Saga. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Potential Unleashed and is one of Gohan's Transformation Ultimate Skills available in his 2nd Skillset, the power boost given by the Potential Unleashed transformation is exactly the same as Super Saiyan 3 and it gives unlimited Ki. The Future Warrior also can have their potential unlocked by the Elder Kai in the third DLC, but their power is called Unlock Potential as opposed to Potential Unleashed. The Future Warrior must first reach Level 93 in order for Elder Kai to use his ritual to unlock their potential. During the ritual, the Warrior must sit still like Gohan did for a certain length of time. In the [[Adventure Mode (Extreme Butōden)|Adventure Mode of Extreme Butōden]], Goku gains a Potential Unleashed state though it is only implied as part of the story and does not appear as an actual playable form or power-up transformation. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 the state appears once again under the name "Potential Unleashed" and is available as an Awoken Skill transformation for the Future Warrior regardless of their race once they complete Advancement Test Quest 06: "Final Advancement Test - Super Class" which is unlocked after the Future Warrior has achieved a "Z-Rank" in the first five Advancement Tests. Interestingly, it is unlocked after completing the final test and Elder Kai's ritual is not used (though it should be noted that Elder Kai runs the Time Patroller Academy and oversees each test). Additionally Ultimate Gohan's Super Soul You can't win... temporarily boosts all attacks by a large amount and temporarily boosts stamina recovery speed by a medium amount when Potential Unleashed is activated, though its effects can only be triggered once per battle. This Super Soul can be obtained by the Future Warrior in New Parallel Quest 107: "The Future's Greatest Hope!". Gohan is playable in this form in Dragon Ball FighterZ. Additionally, it appears as one of Gohan's Super Moves where he unleashes his potential to damage his opponent with the power of his aura. The Super Saiyan version of this form can only be used if Gotenks is not one of Gohan’s selected teammates. Gohan uses the Super Saiyan version during his Bros. Kamehameha (only when Goku and Gotenks are not on his team) or Family Kamehameha (when Goku is on his team, but not Gotenks). Trivia * In the Supplemental Daizenshuu, this state has no relationship to Super Saiyan forms, but rather is a branch off Super Saiyan 2.Super Saiyan chart Supplemental Daizenshuu *In Dragon Ball GT, Gohan briefly appeared identical to how he appeared during his battle with Super Buu while watching the battle with Omega Shenron. However, Gohan never became Ultimate Gohan in GT. *In the Adventure Mode story of Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Old Kai says that Potential Unleashed is superior to Super Saiyans and in his opinion even Super Saiyan God. *In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Gohan's Potential Unleashed power-up is actually detrimental to his gameplay as the ritual has him gain 25 levels at the cost of permanently losing his Super Saiyan form. However, while initially stronger than the other characters, soon he begins to fall behind as other characters such as Goku and Vegeta starts out-leveling him while still retaining their Super Saiyan transformation. Elder Kai's power-up ironically turns him into one of the worst characters in the game. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Magic techniques Category:Techniques Category:Transformations